Divorced
by Atlashon
Summary: Life of our beloved divorced Gwevin couple around their pride and joy.
1. Introducing Evy

A/N: Hia everyone! Its me Atlas, i've been around these fan-fics and i just couldn't stay on the sidelines, it was killing me.

So, i wrote THIS. Not lookin for any reviews or anything, just wanted to contribute. Don't listen to me revieeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwww please  
Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter - 1: **

Introducing Evy:

A nice warm Friday morning, a mother and her daughter were driving along a quite and a very black white stripes on the road enlarged as they came closer and then disappeared under the car.

The red-headed mother took her eyes off the road every once in a while to look at her bored daughter, and the catalytic effect of the quietness just added to the misery of the child. Not being able to absorb this, the red-haired mother finally decided to cut the fabric of silence,

"Okay, Evy ! How was school today?", smiling at the girl motherly, she ran her free hand through her raven-black hair and brushed them aside.

"Fine !?", she replied in a half-dead tone, killing the conversation.

"And that bio-speech I taught you?"

"I know it already, practiced it 80 times already, Mommy!", the little girl answered in her childish voice, melting her mother heart with each sweet word.

The mother could not help but smile and spoke,

"One more wouldn't hurt, would it?"

"Aahh! OK, My name is evyln levn, i am ....", she started to spew out a magma of words spilling out of her mouth.

"Whoa whoa! Slow down.", she said laughing a bit in between.

"OK! OK! My name is Evelyn Levin, I am 6 years old, My father's name is Kevin Levin, he's a Policeman (isn't he?) and my mother's name is Gwendolyn Tennyson, she is an accoutatn... acoutanant...?", the girl tried but could not get the word right.

"Accountant.", Gwen corrected.

"AacCout...?", Evy tried again meeting failure.

"A C C O U N T - T A N T", Gwen spelled it out for her.

"Accoun-nant. . . ugh! Why couldn't you get a nice easy job like daddy?", she yelped annoyingly.

"Because, life is not as easy as your Daddy thinks, and if you like your Daddy so much, then ask him to teach you next time.", Gwen looked at her precious daughter making a fake sad face, playing with her daughter's eyes through her own.

"Awwh! Mommy's jealous... You know I love you more.", she hugged her mother and kissed momentarily closed her eyes and savored every quantum of that moment, thanking God for giving her Evy.

As she opened her eyes the car disappeared into the horizon, leaving only the black road and its contrasting stripes behind.

* * *

**A/N: **Gotta say, this is a risky idea but I think I'm gonna stick with it....

Pllzzzzzzzzzzzzzz tell me what do you think,, plz plz :)


	2. Daddy

A/N: What the hell, i threw another one in... Was in my mind, just threw it out.

Hope you guys like it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ben 10 "."

**

* * *

  
Chapter - 2:**

Daddy:

Kevin Levin, a 24 year old, well-built man with long black hair was standing, perplexed leaning against his black fingers tapping harmonically one after the other on the magnitude of his annoyance could clearly be seen when each finger on touching the metallic surface absorbed it a bit and released it on leaving it.

His black hair, fluttering against the soothing breeze, sneaked behind his sun-glasses into his eyes every now and then. Kevin never actually fancied sun-glasses but his recent encounter with the not-so-friendly made them compulsory. And blackened eye was not exactly a very popular fashion.

A girl and a gentleman, probably her father, were sitting at a table of a nearby outdoor restaurant. The girl was continuously giving Kevin "the eye". And the father, well he was glaring at Kevin as if he will eat him with his eyes. He tried to ignore them, but the father was really getting on his nerves. Kevin finally could not take it anymore'

"What ! ? ", he screamed.

The girl giggled at this with a hand covering her mouth, but quickly constructed a serious face when her father looked at her.

Kevin thought, _Bunch of wackos_.

Finally, a green striped Dodge Challenger. God knows he loved that car and especially right now it seemed the most heavenly object on the face of this planet. Kevin's eyes lit up.

As soon as the car stopped, out came a girl running towards him screaming,

"Daddy! Daddy..."

She was the spitting image of her father and apparently shared no trait of her mother, except for her dirty green irises. Evy's eyes were of a much darker shade as compared to her mother's, showing yet another resemblance to her father. Gwen sometimes thought about that but then she would think, _Can't blame the Genetics, Can we?_

Kevin picked the running girl and swung her,

"Oh yea! Daddy's little girl, Arrgh ! You are so heavy now, what've your been feedin' you huh? You are almost as fat as her.", he said whispering the last part in her ear. In response Evy let out a giggle.

"I heard that, Kevin.", the red-head exclaimed moving towards the two. She wanted to smile but refrained.

"Oh well well well, if it isn't the Punctual Gwendolyn Levin . . . Sorry . . . Gwendolyn Tennyson?", Kevin said with a reptilian smile on his face.

Yes, they have been divorced for a month now and this was the first Child Custody Exchange (made it up) between them.

Kevin lowered Evy to the ground and said kneeling,

"Evy, will you wait for daddy in the car, there is a present for you in there...", leaning towards her, he touched his nose with hers.

"Yayy! I love you Daddy.", she jumped and locked his neck with her small arms.

"More than your mommy?", Kevin asked looking at Gwen through the corner of his eyes, grinning.

"Yes!", she nodded, revealing her innocent white milk teeth.

Gwen raised her brows,

"Is that true, Evy?", she said smiling at her daughter.

Evy glanced at her, then at Kevin then again at her. Sticking a tongue at her she said,

"Yesss!!", at this Gwen pretended to run after her and Evy ran towards the car sprinkling her small playful laughter all over the place.

Kevin stood up and turning towards her, he spoke up,

"So, Miss Punctuality, you are a whole hour late?"

"Don't start with me, Kevin." she sighed.

"And if I remember correctly that was one of the reasons, Was It Not?" Kevin interrogated with sheer confidence.

"Yeah! ONE of the." she murmured.

"What was that?" he came near her.

"Oh nothing, nothing just that you were a LOUSY HUSBAND!!" she shouted at the end.

"Yea, it was One of the Many stupid reasons you drew out of your goofy anoditish mind and stuck'em on my face..." he said poking a finger at her.

Gwen got red, fuming at this, but she gathered her tattered self together, reclaimed her posture and crossing her arms she spoke,

"Stupid reasons, Okay, Let's see !?", raising one arm up to her temple as if she is thinking.

"Spending nights outside the house, without informing your wife? Yeah, that's a really stupid reason."

Kevin shrugged,

"Yea, I'll say . . . Come on Gwen! I was busy, I mean what the fuck, don't you trust me?" raising his arms at the last sentence.

He still loved her.

So clearly it lingered, that time of happiness, those morning walks by the lake, her cool soothing voice, her joyous laughter. He could barely stand it. He kicked his sofa at least once, every single day. He thought he needed to be punished on losing Gwen, he blamed himself for it.

Kevin was pulled back to the present when Gwen uttered,

"One call, Kevin, one call? Were you really so busy? And No, I do not trust you, never did and neither did anyone else for that matter." she looked at him with serious questioning eyes.

They had both been so eager, planning a future together; but she had been rather serious about it, even a little awed. Kevin's past, his rebellious personality and he himself, all these elements were not very helpful in constructive matters, especially when it came to starting a family. Her feelings for Kevin were still dominant, though numb. The times either good or bad, that she had with him. All that flashed through her mind in an instant of protest and indignation, but she did not say a word of it.

Kevin shook his head trying not to meet her gaze. He hated to see her serious.  
It was then that he saw IT . . . the hideous thing that he was always so afraid of. Ever since, he came back from Null-Void, he ran away from it, the very thought of it haunted was a humiliation, a vice, a disgrace, a black spot on the name of Kevin was shocked, his eyes open to the extremities and his arms fell, as if apocalypse started and ended in front of his eyes.

His sinner eyes.

He looked at Gwen pointing in the direction of her back. His arm passed through her said,

"What the Hell is THAT???" his voice becoming shrill in between the question.

She turned around, searched, and then turns towards him,

"What?"

He ran towards the said 'monstrosity' and said pointing with both hands,

"This!!", in a somewhat questioning tone.

"Oh That, that's just the luggage carrier, we are moving to a flat so we need to move things around, I thought it'll save us time and money. Pretty smart huh?" she said chuckling here and there.

Kevin looked at her with his 'WHAT??' face, disgusted. He couldn't believe her words.

Gwen slightly disturbed by Kevin's response continued,

"Besides, it suits the car."

Kevin zoned in,

"A luggage carrier? A luggage carrier? On My baby!? Oh My God!!" he said pulling his hair. He ran around the car looking for the damage caused by the mechanic, who fixed that thing, _it better not be Ben_.

"That's my car, Kevin." she corrected him.

Without listening, he came towards her and said in a very deep, frightening voice,

"Gwen, I order you as your ex-Husband to take that monstrosity off of her. . . Now!" stabbing his finger in her chest with every syllable.

"Listen up **Kev**in, you don't order me anything. That is my car and I will do whatever I want to with it, so piss off.", she said pushing him away.

She shrugged and spoke, "That's the magic of divorce, I guess."

"Okay, then. . . I humbly request you my lovely ex-wife, please, she is crying for help, Gwen… and I can't stand it. Come on pumpkin, please." he said making a very innocent face.

"Annh, don't call me that and NO.", she explained calmly.

"Gwen! Don't make me beg in front of my daughter, just think what will happen to her self-esteem. Please?", Kevin added with his eye-brows slanted, pitying himself.

Gwen smiled at this, even though she tried not was these very small things that made her fall in love with him. She just. . . She just could not do it. Gwen had enough of the argument.

"Okay ! Okay !, I'll think about it after we've moved.", she gave in.

"Ya promise??", he said as his life depended on it.

"Yeah, whatever.", she replied with her eyes closed. She felt rather satisfied with the outcome of this clash. Kevin's vulnerability always did please her.

She was lost in her thoughts when suddenly she felt her waist grabbed by strong arms and a pair of warm lips melting on her own. Kevin kissed her.

She pushed him away and slapped him across the face, started walking towards the car angrily.

"Ill-mannered, idiotic, mangy bastard . . . !", spitting every word furiously.

"What did I do?", Kevin asked with innocence, placing one hand on his reded cheek.

Gwen touched her lips, smiled and drove away. 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: ….. Plz review *on his knees*.

Just tell me I suck and never to write again but review!!!!!!!!


	3. The Policeman

A/N: I know I haven't been up to standards in last too chapters and I know my writing style **SUCKSSSSS!!!**, but cut me some slack, this is my first fic ever……

Aaaaaaanyways, This is a Kevin chapter. I tried to make it Oscar-Winning-ish type, you know sad and real-life crap…. I took the idea of this chapter from several of my favorite fics and also Kevin is from _dragongoddess'_ universe, not exactly as it is but you know what I mean…

So, here we go…

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.

* * *

**Chapter - 3:**

**  
**The Policeman:

"… and he is the best dad of the world." A blonde girl read and looked up to her teacher.

"That was very good, Stacy. Now, take your seat, please." The teacher said with affection oozing out of her voice." So, who is next … ummm … How about you Evelyn? Tell us about your father." Teacher said, emphasizing on 'your'.

Evelyn reluctantly got up from here chair and strode towards the chalkboard to whisper, "I call him, Daddy." She was very nervous. The teacher passed her a smile and spoke, "Fine, tell us about your daddy then."

Evy looked at the class and then dropped her veiled gaze down to the piece of paper she was holding. She paused and looked back at her teacher, watching her teacher's reassuring nod, she took a deep breath. Her demeanor uneasy she began,

--

_My Daddy is a Policeman._

Running, running and running. Feet splashing the thick water underneath them could be heard form a mile away.

"Stop! In the name of the law!" shouted a man chasing after a hooded figure. It was raining. In fact, it had been raining for quite a while now. Puddles of viscous liquid were formed, scattered all over the broken roads of Pyrrhus. The greatest city of the planet Alpha Centauri II. The rain on Centauri planets were incredibly rare and also dangerous. The heavy water rain was not very friendly to any life-form.

_He chases after criminals and guards the innocents._

The cowled person jumped over a garbage container and disappeared into a dark alley to the right. The pursuer, who clearly was a man of law, followed his trail. Jumping over the container and fading into the dark alley, indistinct but still visible. He breathed calmly, letting his inhalations calm him. He held his gun in the best possible stance for close quarter encounter.

A cry and a swing.

The officer countered it and pushed the convict against the wall. Kicking the weapon out of his hand, the officer pulled the culprits cowl along with a fistful of his hair.

"Aoowh! man C'mon!" The criminal screamed earning a head burst against the wall. His nose broke and blood spurted out of his nostrils.

"Aaah! You broke my damn nose, man!"

"Then you should have wore a mouth-piece, before you thought of jerkin' me off" the officer exclaimed with utter hatred in his voice. Neglecting the fact that he was in excruciating pain, the assaulted person tripped, "Mouth-piece? You broke my nose, how the fuck was that gonna help?" he just had to know the wisdom behind that.

"Glad you asked." The plumber punched him in the face knocking his tooth out.

"Now, how helpful a mouth-piece could have been in this situation? That is why we say 'Safety First'."

"Aaarrgh! Kevin, JESUS CHRIST! man, what the fuck? , Aaaahh!" he blurted out with both his hands on his mouth. He was hurt, gasping frantically for breaths which became harder and harder to take in. Kevin kneed him in the stomach and violently frisk searched him. He felt something in his left pocket.

"Oooh! What do we have here, Mr. Pixie Dixie." Shaking the small packet in front of the owner's eyes, "I would say its 5 big Pixies, so that equals 20 years and if we add an assault on officer, we are lookin' at 25-30 years, minimum."

Counting one's imprisonment years before him really did work well.

"C'mon Kev man, I'll get you your money, business hasn't been so good these days, stupid-ass plumbers are all over the friggin' Centauri. I'll get you your money, just gimme a dead-line, huh? How about that, huh buddy?" he plead grimacing, his desperation was profound.

Kevin's life was not simple, it never had been. His experiences gathered the spectrum of human and non-human frailties and triumphs. Of them his own being the most prominent. Kevin was promoted to official Plumber status when he was 18, the same year he got engaged to Gwen. In the beginning, he did his duty with all that devotion and loyalty and heroism. But it gradually wore out. Same day, same office, same chair not to mention the lousy pay. He was getting sick of it. And the issues back home especially with Gwen, just weren't helping. And when Gwen filed the divorce, he just blew away. He still haven't accepted the divorce, they were still 'life-mates' on Galactic papers. **AND **he was too immature to accept that.

By the time of his promotion to Deputy Magister, he was the richest Plumber in the whole galaxy. Soon after that PAB was established. Plumbers Accountability Bureau was given the responsibility of rooting out corruption amongst the Plumbers. Round the clock surveillance and questioning, was really sickening. He just could not live through his life like this; he needed liquidity in his life.

_He reads them their rights and then arrests them._

Forgetting all the begging and pleas put forward by the culprit during his swim through his memory, Kevin started in a very robotic, life-less voice, "Sir, you have been charged with the penal offence of trafficking, Narcotic Material – 58, namely Pixilate Tri-Nandrolone. You have the…", he was interrupted.

"Aw C'mon man, gimme a break, I got 2k creds in my stash, I'll give you the rest when I sell rest of the pixies man come on. Just take the money." Sweat bathed him as he begged.

Credits or 'creds' as the man put it, is the intergalactic currency. All the trade and transactions are carried out in form of credits. Then, they are exchanged into the currency of the respective planet and/or colony, through secret or open outlets. Depending upon, the planet's tech level. All the Plumber pays were in credits too. They were pretty heavy-handed compared to Earth. In normal days, a cred may be as high as $50.

He was sitting on the road, one hand supporting him while other holding his bloodied nose. Kevin grabbed him by the collars and stood him up.

_He brings them to justice without any violence._

"Listen to me you little piece of shit! I don't give a damn about you or your low-life buddies, do you understand…" he grabbed his cheeks by his hand and squeezed them, until his lips molded into an 'O', "DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" he threw the convicts head to one side. "I risk my job and my reputation for you, and **you **instead of paying up on time, go on to screw me?", saying this he swung the criminal at semi-circle angle and smashed him against the wall. He absorbed the wall and punched a hole in it right next to his face.

"If you don't get me my 4 grand by next week, I'm gonna jail your ass and those scum-bag friends of yours for the rest of your pathetic lives! " Kevin paused for a moment and his muscles relaxed, "Now, smarten' up and put yourself together, you got a lot of work to do." Kevin slapped him on the cheeks a couple of times before his sentence were over. He sounded very subtle.

Kevin released the convict and turned around to light a smoke, "Smoke?" he offered.

"Yeah, why the hell not?" he took the cigarette and tried to light it up.

Kevin had been smoking since they were teenagers but only when Gwen wasn't around. He even made Ben taste it, Ben just coughed and coughed and choked. Ben was allergic to nicotine. _**That was a close call, **_he thought.

"So, where's the stash?" Kevin asked exhaling smoke through his mouth.

"It's in the old hideout; I thought it was the safest place after last weeks' raid. Pretty smart huh? " the criminal replied grinning.

Kevin was impressed. He expressed his feeling by elongating his face and cocking his head sideward, "Psycho, that is actually very intelligent, unbelievable though, 'cuz I always thought that brain was a pre-requisite for intelligence."

"Aaah Kevin man, did you really had to break the tooth? You know we are judged by our teeth, man. Now no girl's gonna come near me." Psycho was a _Homo _Dentate. They are humanoid creatures, sharing almost all of their features with Humans. Except their 64 sharp teeth and extremely pale skin. They had been living on the Earth for many centuries without being noticed. Psycho may be a simple street runner, but his connections went higher up.

_He works hard and never gives up._

Kevin smirked a bit and then spoke," If I don't find the money at the hideout, I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you. I've got enough problems already. Those accountability morons keep screwing around with me…" he continued after a puff, "… and if I get caught you guys are fucked, and ME…? " he laughed a desperate laugh, "… Well my life is over!" Psycho listened to Kevin's story and nodded in between. In fact, he was enjoying the high quality expensive Cigarette Kevin gave him. There was nothing more he could do." The Tennyson's are too goody-goody they are never gonna believe let alone trust me!" Kevin knew he was right. He couldn't get Gwen's face out of his mind. She would be devastated. There was still hope for them, all three of them. But after this…

"Tennyson's as in Ben Tennyson? Yea ,he is famous man. My buddy Azzy, he got beaten by Tennyson a couple of years ago and now he's famous."

Kevin fumed at this. _I hate Ben._ Ben **was **pretty famous but the criminals were not very afraid of him. For they knew that he had limits, and he will not go beyond those limits. Especially, Psycho's family, they had Kevin inside. They knew that most that could happen was a few bruises and a 'sentence'.

"Hey, I heard you were doing the Tennyson chic, that's pretty cool too. Our Kevin Levin doing the famous Ben Tennyson's cousin," he gave an intoxicated smile and shook his time and over, "Yea, that's so great, so great."

Kevin heard this, threw his 5 cred cigarette down more than three-fourth of it left and started crushing under his foot, with unnecessarily large force.

"What the fuck, man? Those are expensive man!! Don't wastem give them to me?" Kevin continued to maul the already extinguished cigarette beneath his shoe.

No reaction.

"Wait, I said something wrong, didn't I?" Psycho realized.

"Yes, you did." Kevin replied with his hands behind his back, smirking lovingly. "She is my wife." Actually she was his ex-wife but he never told anyone that.

Psycho gulped.

_He doesn't live with us._

"_**SO,**_ in the face? Or in the gut? " Kevin asked with a pleasant evil loving wicked smile.

"GUT, please."

_But he still loves us._

A thud followed by a scream depicting excruciating pain echoed in the vicinity.

--

"Evelyn? Did you write this yourself?" the teacher asked, astonished.

"No, Mommy helped." Saying this, Evy ran to her chair and tried to disappear under her desk.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think??? Its my third attempt and I think I did better than last two times……….

**BTW, last lines tell you about Gwen's feelings. **Next chapter, if there will be one, is going to be about Gwen's life, that is, if I dont get killed or something due to bad writing. :( :(

What do you guys think? Review please………!!


	4. Lifemates

**A/N: Hia everyone!! I see all the fuss about the season finale and I personally think it was the only good episode after the 2****nd**** season… really they are getting worse by the day… : ( **

**And oh yea,, The Illusive and greatly Anticipated Gwevin Kiss… Congrats to all… especially to Kevin his second kiss on a kids show … wooohooooo!! ( he must've gotten laid at least once off-screen, don't ya think lololol.) Ben – 0 Kevin – 2 hahahaha**

**Anyways, this is the 4****th**** chapter I don't know why the hell am I still writing prolly because of the reviews and great support from the one and the only plumy … Thaaaank youu plumm!! Getting back to the story,, just wanna make it clear that this is not purely a multi-chapter fic it's a hybrid.. one-shots, flashbacks all in one,, cuz its my first ever written work and I lack experience so cant commit to a proper fiction.. I'll ruin it : (**

… **aaaaaaaannndd,, this chapter explains the intensity of all the divorce drama and I'm sure u'll be pretty happy by the end. Sadly its only half of the originally planned chapter but I'll update soon if get reviews. Enough chat…**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own any of this. : P

* * *

**

**  
Chapter – 4:**

**  
Life-mates:**

"Mom… "The red-haired girl said the word in a resentful tone, "…What do you want me to do now?" she turned around to look at her mother with a grimacing face.

"I just want you to be happy, I always did. It's just that whenever I start to trust that you are ready, something springs up." Her mother's previous anger evaporated as she spoke.

Every weekend, Gwendolyn and her daughter Evelyn visited her parents. It was not a regular thing; they skipped a few weekends and sometimes even a whole month. But the visits did occur. And they pre-dated even the divorce. Kevin accompanied them, but the bitterness between Kevin and Lily Tennyson, Gwen's mother, made these visits rare if not extinct.

"Mom, that's not an answer." Gwen said as she turned away from her and picked up a dish to wash, " I mean, I did everything you ever wanted me to do, I never had sex before marriage, I graduated CA even if I didn't want to, and I even divorced Kevin because of you! " Gwen was sick of her mother's constant bickering. She was sick of her never-ending ridicule on her already devastated relationship with Kevin.

"Because of me?" she was more surprised than disappointed, "Gwen, you know as well as I do that, That numb-skulled buffoon deserved it.", disappointment covered her face and she said," I don't believe you said that, Gwendolyn. I thought you were well past him." She really could not believe it.

"I **am**, MOM." Gwen sighed, exasperated. Letting her whole body turn limp.

"_Mommy! What color is Florida?" _Evy shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Ask you Grandpa, honey!" Gwen shouted back.

"_Grandpa is sleeping under his newspaper... he isn't __**moving**__" _Evy poked Frank with her pencil and shouted, _"I think he's dead, Mommy!"_

Gwen eyes opened wide when she heard it; she came stomping to the kitchen door, "Evelyn Gwendolyn Levin! Watch Your Mouth!" Gwen rebuked angrily. Evy was too docile to talk back, she just made a face and buried herself in the couch. In all that ruckus, Frank woke up and jumped, "Huh? What? Where..?" he was shell-shocked.

"Dad, can you please help Evy?"

"Yes, yes of course. Evy come here…"

Gwen shook her head mildly as she strode towards her mother. Gwen saw it in her eyes that she had been thinking something. Gwen picked up another dish from the sink and started washing it…

"Gwen dear, I only wanted you and Evy to have a happy life that is all."

"Pretty bang up job, Mom." Gwen replied sarcastically. But soon she realized that her mother was hurt. In the end she **was **her mother.

She turned around to face her, "Mom, I'm sorry OK." she apologized, "… it's just that whenever I come visit you guys, I hear the same 'life-mate' argument over and over again, it just stresses me out." She explained, "Can't you let it go, please?"

"As long as that mangy animal is related to you, no matter in which part of the universe, my soul cannot rest." Rage in Lily's eyes was enough to fuel an inferno.

"Arrggghhh, Mom that's exact…"

_**Ring Ring.**_

Gwen's cell-phone rang an official very nostalgic ring. Her mother picked it up, "Lily Tennyson, who is it?" she inquired.

"Oh shit, not you, where the hell is Gwen?" as soon as she heard the voice her face flushed. She seemingly wanted to break something.

"It's **you!** How dare you call my daughter?"

"You mean, my Wife?" with a capital 'W'. (**A/N:lolol**)

"You mean, your **EX**-wife?" Lily spat.

"NO…" he belated the utterance of the word, sounding playful and subtle at the same instant, "My Wife."

"She is **not** your wife." Lily scolded.

"Damn right she is, now give her the phone!" Kevin had way more than enough of her patter.

"You will have to kill me to talk to her!" She poured the words into the phone amalgamated with hatred and resent.

"Which I will gladly do." She could sense his devious smirk completing itself.

"You are despicable." Her rage was profound.

"Well…" he sought words desperately but failed, "… Well, you are a **BI…"**

Gwen saw her mom taking the cell off her ear and staring it with disgust. Gwen knew it was Kevin and she pretty sure that he did not say a very pleasant word to end the conversation. Her mother was incensed. She took the phone from her and put it to her ear, "What do you want, Kevin?"

"Oh thank God, that long-tongued daemon is gone, thank the Almighty God!" Kevin mocked, but one can clearly feel the indignation for the woman in his voice.

"She is my mother, Kevin. Be nice." Her voice gave a feeling of amity rather than enmity. She did want to enkindle another argument.

"Nice!?" Kevin laughed, "Gwen, there is no such thing as nice in your mom's dictionary!" Gwen pressed her eyes inwardly when she heard the immature comment. She always wanted him to grow up but he never did. And if he did, he never acted like it.

"OK, Gwen. **You **tell me! What the hell did I ever do to her huh?" he asked curiously.

"You mean besides hitting Ken with a baseball bat **on **our wedding day **in **front of all our relatives…?" she was not finished, "oh, and calling her CRAZY OLD WITCH in front of all those people…? Nothing really. " Gwen said all of it in a single breath before passing a death-glare to her mom who was listening to the phone very closely.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault. He provoked me and… and what about your mom smart mouthing me in front of all the guests? I couldn't have stayed quiet." The boy defended as if it really mattered. Gwen sighed. "Gwen that was a long time ago. She practically wants me to die, she wouldn't let me talk to your dad, she denounces me in front of everyone she could get her hands on, Hell, I'm pretty sure this divorce crap was her idea…!" Gwen kept silent.

Kevin derived something from Gwen's silence.

"Oh, SHIT…" Kevin chuckled in between the words, "It really **was **her, wasn't it? Oh my friggin' God, I'm gonna kill her. Gwen lock her up in a safe place or there's no telling what I do." Gwen wanted to laugh but she couldn't. She always wondered how he made her laugh so easily. People told her she smiled less, but listening to him and his childish patter, made her bloom even if she resisted it. She stopped him," Shut up, Kevin."

"Hey Lily! **ARE YOU LISTENING? **YOU ANCIENT WORTHLESS PIECE OF DEAD-MEAT**!" **Kevin shouted so that she could hear him, "I'm comin' after you!"

"Bring it on, you overgrown ape!" a smile crept upon Gwen's face and her mother saw it. She shook her head in disappointment as she got back to dishes.

"_Mommy! What color is Nebraska?" _Evy called out.

"Dad! Tell her!" Gwen shouted back, keeping one hand on the phone covering it.

He replied,_ "I did, but she won't believe me!" _she heard another scream, _"He doesn't know, Mommy!"_

Gwen was losing it. "Mom, help me out here, please. "Lily nodded with her frowned face and left the kitchen, "Evelyn, what did I tell you…" her voice trailed off.

"Ugh! Kevin what is it you want? I'm not exactly in the mood right now."

"Hey, don't rush me… I prepared this the whole night." She heard a ruffling of paper.

"O… Kay." She said.

Kevin cleared his throat and started cautiously," So Gwen did you hear about the 'life-mate' thing?" he was very cautious, knowing the volatility of the situation.

"Yes, I've been receiving letter after letter for the past whole month from an "Anonymous person", stating that I am not completely divorced and can get back with Kevin. He seemed awfully interested in getting me and you together. How coincidental?" her voice reeked of sarcasm.

"OK, I sent them; you don't have to be a smart-ass!" Kevin had realized it even before she spoke. "Anyways, what do you say, you and me … Owhh!" he hit something and started howling, "My foot … my foot … aaaahhh!"

Meanwhile, Gwen heard a noise outside the house, she was too busy searching for the source to realize Kevin's howls of pain, and she suddenly noticed, "Oh sorry, I was distracted. Are you okay?" she said still scanning the outside.

"It's stuck… my foot is stuck!" as he tried to get his foot out, Gwen heard noises coming from the backyard.

Her eyes moved left to right until they caught a burn mark on the grass. It seemed to be left in the wake of a space-craft and the three circles of the burnt drawing were connected by three smaller ones. _That looks like the thrusters of Centaurian transport cruiser, _she thought. She knew that much after spending 6 years with Kevin.

"Hey, wait a minute." Gwen reflected, "You are **here**?"

**

* * *

  
A/N: Sooo, this is the divorce situation… they are not very mature neither is their divorce but I still don't think they'll get back together: P you have to make me think that with REVIEEEEWWWWSSS!!**

**Ooh! And next chapter is gonna be really funny 'cuz, Kevin + Lily + Gwen's House = Bad bad Mojo XD**

**Read and review!!**

**See ya : )**


End file.
